Come Away With Me: A Series of One Shots
by Mommyzilla
Summary: An AH/AU series of one shots featuring Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All! I have decided to do a one shot series. Each update will be a snapshot into the lives of the Jason and Elizabeth you are meeting here. Every update will be a stand alone story, but will also move the story of the couple along. The updates will most often come around a holiday, but not always. I'm not sure how many one shots will be in this series, but I kind of like that. This was inspired by two writers CMJavaGirl's Unintentional Holiday series over at the The No Name, and EpsiLone's Collected Shots here on FF. I hope some of you will come along on this journey with me, traveling is more fun with a friend.

Thanks to Liason102 for the edit.

I have no idea where this series is going so I'm going to rate it M, although most chapters will not need it.

ABC owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Be My Valentine

"Hey Liz!" Emily said sliding into the booth at Eli's. She'd had a hankering for ribs and luckily her best friend was able to meet her for dinner.

"Hi, thanks for calling. I needed to get out of the house." Elizabeth had been grading papers and her eyes were swimming. Her ninth graders had taken to writing a paper on Valentine's Day with gusto. The stories ranged from heart breaking to hilarious.

"The fact that it's Friday night and you are grading papers is just wrong." Emily grinned. "You should be out painting the town red."

"Um, hello you don't have a date either." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I have a boyfriend, who is working tonight." Emily said arching a brow. Elizabeth was too much everything to be sitting home alone most nights. Too smart, pretty, funny, caring and Emily could go on and on. "You need a boyfriend, or at least a date. Valentine's Day is in a few days, what do you have lined up?"

"I don't celebrate Valentine's Day, you know that." Elizabeth said making a show of looking at the menu.

"You don't have to celebrate it, but you should get out of the house." Emily would push a bit here. "You can hang out with Dante and me."

Elizabeth burst out laughing at that. "Your boyfriend would shoot me with his side arm. He is probably the most romantic man I've ever met and I know he has something amazing planned for the fourteenth. Something that doesn't involve a third wheel." Actually Dante was going to pop the question. Elizabeth knew because he had wanted a woman's opinion on the ring he was slipping on her best friend's hand. "Before you offer, no I don't want to get fixed up with one of his friends."

"Jesse is cute." Emily didn't want Elizabeth fixed up with one of her friends. She wanted her best friend fixed up with her big brother Jason. The two would be perfect together, but at the moment they were firmly in the friend zone.

"Jesse was dating Maxie, which shows he has poor taste." Elizabeth and the blonde woman did not get along. "Cooper also was interested in Maxie so he is out as well. And don't even mention that Spencer guy. He's just too self-absorbed for my taste. The one conversation I had with him, he talked non-stop about himself." Elizabeth had gone to a charity baseball game in which the police department was playing against the hospital staff. Lucky had cornered her to talk about how wonderful it was to be him.

"I would never set you up with Lucky. I wouldn't set anyone I want to keep as a friend with that jerk." Emily couldn't stand Dante's partner either. "I just don't want you home alone. Especially not on that night."

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth assured her friend. Every year it got a little easier to deal with. "What are you getting?"

"The ribs." Emily said tossing down her menu and looking around for their server. "I'm not giving up on you meeting a great guy. What do you want in a guy anyway?" Emily had never asked that before.

"I want someone who sees me. All the sides of me. Someone I can talk to, and who talks to me. I want a friend and a lover. I just want someone who gets me. They don't have to be a doctor or a police officer. They just have to be mine. It's hard to find that though. Guys don't generally see me as anything other than a good friend or a little sister. I'm the one they come to when they want help getting the pretty girls. I know a lot of guys Emily, but I don't think any of them really know me." Jason was proof of that. He knew her better than any other man ever had, and she felt he didn't see her either.

Two years they'd known one another and they were nothing more than good friends. She thought he was an amazing man. Smart, funny, compassionate, and kind. He was what she wanted in a life partner, but she had no idea of how to get him to see her as anything more than his friend.

"You're pretty." Emily instantly protested. "Lots of guys notice you."

"Uh-huh." The petite brunette said. "I just don't think I'm cute out for a grand romance." Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't inspire guys to poetry." She said grinning.

Emily grinned too. Dante had written her a poem last year for Valentine's Day. It had brought tears to her eyes. "Your grand romance is out there Liz. We just have to find it."

"Well we aren't going to find it this year." Elizabeth told her best friend. "So let it go."

* * *

The two women had a great meal filled with a lot of laughter. They split the check and headed home. Neither one of them was aware that sitting in the booth behind them was none other than Emily's older brother Jason Morgan.

He had wanted to get out of the house for a bit, so he went for a bike ride. When he got hungry he decided on ribs. He had arrived before both ladies, and he parked his bike in the back so as to announce his presence. The booth he was in was the furthest from the door and the one he always occupied. He liked it because it kept him from getting hit on by women, when all he wanted was to eat in peace.

Tonight he had gotten a lot more than dinner. He had gotten a little bit of insight into Elizabeth. From the minute he met her, he'd been interested in possibly going out. But she was vastly different from the women he normally attracted. She was quiet, a bit on the shy side, and really smart. He found himself a bit intimidated because she wasn't impressed by his money or status. He figured she would end up dating one of the doctors at the hospital, or maybe one of Dante's friends. But that hadn't happened, instead she hadn't dated anyone.

Johnny had told him to stop stalling and just ask Liz out already. His friend had pointed out that Valentine's Day was the perfect opportunity to make a move. Do something big to get Elizabeth's attention, to make her see him as more than her friend. Which was the problem. Jason sucked at romance. So if he was going to do this, he was going to need some help. Throwing money on the table he headed off to get some.

"Come in." Sonny said opening the door to his business partner and best friend.

"Thanks. I kinda need some help." Jason said trying to fight off a blush.

"Sure." Sonny said looking at the younger man. Jason seemed uncertain, an emotion not normally associated with the enforcer. This probably wasn't a work issue. The territory was quiet at the moment. "What's up?"

Jason shrugged out of his jacket before sitting in the plush leather chair. "We're alone right?" The last thing he wanted was Carly overhearing this. She'd insist on helping. She didn't do subtle and while Jason wanted to make a statement with whatever he decided to do, he wanted to make a statement that was right for Elizabeth.

"Yeah, Carly and Michael are with Bobbie." Sonny said getting comfortable.

"I want to do something for Elizabeth. For Valentine's." Jason told his partner. "Romance isn't my strong suit."

Sonny smiled wide enough to pop out his dimples. "Well, Elizabeth doesn't strike me as the type of woman who would want you to be anything other than yourself." Which was just what Jason needed. A woman who appreciated him just as he was.

His friend was really laid back, and it took work to get to know him. Because of his job, women often expected him to want to go out a lot to fancy restaurants and clubs. That he would buy them things constantly or take them places. Jason wasn't flashy so most of the time he ended up frustrated with the women he went out with. The women this lifestyle generally attracted. From what Sonny knew about her Elizabeth was perfect for him.

"She's never expected me to fit in a preconceived mold of what a guy in our life should be like." Jason said smiling some. "She knows that I'm not my job."

Sonny nodded. "That's a great gift. I think if you sit down and concentrate you will know what to do. You know what she likes right? What her favorite things to do are?"

"Yeah." Jason grinned. Elizabeth's favorite thing to do was ride his bike. He offered her rides whenever he had time. They usually ended up at nowhere or Vista Pointe where they would talk. For this he wanted to step away from the bike and show her that he saw her. All of her. The grin turned into a smile.

"Figure it out?" Sonny guessed that he had.

"I have, now I just have to figure out how to pull it off." Jason's brain was already in planning mode. "I need to make some calls."

"Do I get a hint?" Sonny asked laughing.

"Nope." Jason smiled wide. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The older man said waving his friend away. "Good luck."

* * *

"We meet again." Emily said walking into Kelly's. Dinner at Eli's had been a few days ago.

"So we do." Elizabeth had needed some hot chocolate, and she was all out at home.

"Kinda late for you to be out on a school night." Emily joked, it wasn't even seven yet.

"Do you know what Dante is doing for Valentine's Day yet?" Elizabeth asked with a wicked grin. The holiday was two days away.

"No." Emily pouted. "It's seriously driving me crazy. I know it will be good, and the anticipation is killing me. All I know it that we are leaving Port Charles. He's even packing for me." Emily shared. How wonderful was it to have man like that?

"Well I have plans for the night too." Elizabeth told her friend.

"A date?" Emily's eyes danced. "With who?"

"No, not a date." Elizabeth laughed. "I got invited to a private art showing over at the Mercer Gallery. I'm on their mailing list because I bought that abstract last summer." Art was a passion of hers. She couldn't draw a straight line with a level, but she enjoyed looking at artwork of all different styles. "The opening is on Valentine's Night. So I will not be home alone."

"Good." Emily relaxed some, she really had been worried about her friend sitting home alone. "Who's the artist?"

"No clue. The theme of the evening is 'Come Be Romanced' I think it may be more than one person. Sounds interesting and mysterious. I'm going out tomorrow after school is out to get a dress." She would splurge a bit on something nice. She was worth it.

"What color?" Emily said sipping her coffee.

"I don't know. Red is expected so I will avoid that." That was only one reason she would be skipping that color. Emily was good enough not to make a comment. "I'm thinking green."

"You look good in green." Emily commented. The door opened and Jason walked in. "Hey come join us." Any opportunity to get him near Elizabeth should not be missed.

"Do you mind?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"Not at all. I'll pout if you sit somewhere else." Elizabeth answered smiling.

"Thanks." Jason smiled back taking a seat. "What are you ladies up too?"

"Discussing Valentine's Day." Emily grinned at her brother. "Do you have plans?"

"Yeah." Jason thought Elizabeth looked a bit sad at that. "You two?"

"I'll be with Dante. Do you know what he has planned?" Emily thought her brother might.

"Yes, and I'm not telling you." Jason said laughing. "What about you?" He said turning to Elizabeth.

"Art show." She shrugged. It wasn't surprising Jason had a date. She just wasn't aware he was seeing anyone.

"That should be fun." He commented.

"Should be. I'll let you two talk." Elizabeth said standing. Right now home and her fuzzy slippers sounded good. She would spend the rest of the night trying not to think about Jason and some other woman. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Bye." Emily said smiling and when her friend left she turned to look at her brother. He was hopeless. "So what bimbette are you taking out on Valentine's Day?"

Jason just laughed at his sister. "Be nice."

"Jason the women you date have IQ's smaller than their bra sizes. It's time you grow up and get someone worthy of you." Emily lectured. "Someone grandmother would like to invite to tea." Like she did Elizabeth.

"An art showing is an odd way to spend the most romantic night of the year." Jason steered the conversation back to Elizabeth. There was something he needed to know.

"Elizabeth doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day, so this is perfect for her. Maybe she'll even meet someone interesting." Emily threw in to see if she got a reaction from her brother. When he didn't even blink she wanted to growl in frustration.

"Why not?" Jason asked trying to not appear eager for the information.

Emily knew that Elizabeth had been run by the guys. Anyone who spent time with them had a background check done. What Emily didn't know was how extensive it was, but why her friend didn't celebrate the holiday would be in there. She was guessing Jason hadn't read the file, or he would know why. "She was hurt pretty badly a few years back." Seven to be precise. Emily said keeping it vague. "So she doesn't focus much on the day." She looked at the clock. "I have to go, Dante's shift ends in fifteen minutes. Behave yourself." Emily gave him a kiss and rushed out the door.

Alone at the table Jason pulled out his phone, he almost dialed Francis and asked for the background report. At the last minute he stopped. He would wait for her to tell him, if she never did he would have to be content with that.

* * *

Two nights later Jason was taking one final look at his gift to Elizabeth. He was hoping that this night would be the beginning of something more for them. He planned every detail of the next few hours and now he had to wait and see if she liked it. If what he was feeling was in any way reciprocated by the beautiful woman who had found her way into his heart. He was laying it all on the line with this gesture, and that was equal parts terrifying and freeing.

* * *

Valentine's night was on a Friday this year, so Elizabeth didn't have to make it a short night. She was looking forward to seeing the artistic displays, drinking some champagne, and if the stars were aligned just right maybe she would meet someone interesting. First she needed to stop her overactive imagination from conjuring up images of Jason with some stacked blonde.

Looking at herself in the mirror she liked what she saw. She didn't have a reason to really get dressed up much these days so tonight she had gone all out. A dark green lace pencil dress, and nude heels. She felt sophisticated and pretty. The buzzer rang signaling that her cab was here, she grabbed her invitation, and headed out.

At the gallery she rang the doorbell, as per the instructions, and waited to be admitted. Peeking through the window she saw the lights were dimmed in the front room. She didn't see anything hanging on the walls, but often this gallery showcased their artists in the larger rooms in the back.

"Ms. Webber, welcome." The gallery owner greeted her. "We have a special showing tonight, and I'm so glad you decided to come see it." She was a romantic at heart, and what Mr. Morgan planned had made her melt. It was like something from one of the novels she read. "Let me take your coat."

"Thank you." Elizabeth could hear soft music floating from inside. "Are there a lot of people here?" The invitation said seven p.m. sharp so she expected to see others here.

"Not at the moment." The gallery owner didn't want to give anything away. "We are doing something unique this evening. Follow the roses." The owner pointed to the floor. "And enjoy."

"Thank you." Elizabeth repeated again. The trail of roses gave off more of a romantic vibe than she was expecting, but it was Valentine's Day and romance was in the show title. Stepping out of the reception area she came into the front room. There on the wall in flowing script were the words.

"_When I look at you I see a woman who is_…"

She followed the flowers and gasped as she walked into the next space. "Smart." Was the word on the wall, underneath there was a picture of her reading a book. She had been reading to a group of preschoolers during a volunteer shift at the library. The Port Charles Gazette had been doing a story on the summer reading program and snapped the image. She remembered that Jason had stopped by, and he walked her home.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she walked into the next room. "Strong." Was on this wall. The picture was of her and Emily in running gear, grinning at the camera. They had just finished a half marathon to raise money for breast cancer research. After they had gone to the mansion and soaked in the hot tub until they turned into human raisins. Jason had been there that day too, he had been waiting at the finish line.

"Sweet." Was the third word the roses led her too. This picture was of her working the Halloween party in the pediatric ward at General Hospital. She had been dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and handing out candies from her little basket. Leyla had brought in her cairn terrier to play Toto, and get pets from the kids. She had seen Jason before the festivities started, he was responsible for bringing the treats.

Elizabeth had to blink back tears. This was the most amazing thing that she ever had happen to her. The amount of planning and work that went into this display was mind boggling. Just renting the gallery must have cost a pretty penny.

The flowers lead down the hall and she moved forward, wanting to see more. She also felt a little guilty because someone had gone through all this trouble, and the person she was thinking of was Jason. She was hopeless.

"Silly." Had her laughing out loud. Her and Michael Corinthos at his birthday party last year. Carly hired a face painter and Elizabeth had gotten painted as a kitty cat. Michael was puppy. The picture showed the two of them hamming it up for the camera. Jason tried to come to her mind, and she pushed the thought away.

"Sophisticated." Was on one side of the hall that lead to the large back room. Her at last year's nurse's ball. She had sat at the Quartermaine table. Edward flirted with her all night, and Elizabeth had danced with Jason. His asking had surprised her because he didn't dance in public, but she had enjoyed the time spent in his arms. This memory wouldn't go because Jason had been the one to take the picture on the wall.

On the other side of the hall two words were written. "Soft hearted." I it was a picture of her laughing and surrounded by puppies. Francis's dog had the litter last fall, and Elizabeth had been a frequent visitor while the puppies were there. She really wanted one, but her building didn't allow pets. The day the dogs left Jason had found her sitting in the park across the street from the Towers pretending not to cry. He hadn't said anything, just sat with her so she wasn't alone. This picture like the last had been snapped by Jason.

Elizabeth began to wonder if Jason was the one who was waiting in the back room. The room that flickered as if lit by firelight, and had soft music floating from it. While she never would have expected this from him, it was something he was more than capable of doing. He had a lot more depth than most people ever saw.

Biting her lower lip she stepped forward following the trial of roses that ended just past the doorway.

* * *

Standing in the back room, waiting for Elizabeth to arrive was hard on Jason's nerves. It wasn't until the front door opened, and her voice floated back that he realized that this display of his emotions might creep her out. He didn't want to come off as a stalker, but was trying to show her that all the parts of her were beautiful to him. Maybe he had gone too far, if so it was too late now.

* * *

She walked into the room and every single thought in his head vanished. She was stunning. More beautiful than he had ever seen her. He didn't speak right away, because there was another word for her to read first.

Elizabeth smiled wide as soon as she saw Jason. Her heart started beating faster as she took him in is his suit and tie. Looking impossibly handsome, and just a bit nervous. Slowly her eyes drifted from where he was standing to see the last word. On the wall directly behind him. "Sexy." Her sitting on a blanket in the park. It was the Fourth of July, and they were there, along with most of Port Charles, to see the fireworks display. He had called her up and asked if she wanted to go. Being in a crowd that large at night by herself would have scared her a bit. With Jason she had felt safe. With Jason she always felt safe.

"This is amazing." She said her voice think with emotion.

"I was in Eli's, the night you were with Em." He confessed. "I see you Elizabeth. I see you, and you leave me in awe. I needed for you to know that." He had no idea where those words came from, but they were true. "I heard you say you don't celebrate this holiday, and tomorrow I'd like to discuss why. If you are willing. Tonight doesn't have to have a label, but I want to have a chance to celebrate you." He held out his hand, hoping she would take it.

She walked across the room and did just that.

"I have dinner planned. All your favorites, ending with chocolate." Because he saw that side of her as well. "Then I hoped you would dance with me." Jason said leading her to the table set for two.

"I'd love to dance with you." Elizabeth was trying to take all this in. It looked like she was wrong. She was going to have her grand romance after all. When he sat across from her Elizabeth reached for his hand once more. "Jason? Will you be my Valentine?" Tonight would be not only a night they started anew. But it would be the night she did as well.

Jason lifted her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

When Irish Eyes Are Smiling

"Ms. Webber, hello." Reginald said as he opened the front door to the mansion.

"Hi Reginald." Elizabeth greeted the older man as she walked into the house. "How are you?"

"I'm well thank you." The butler really liked Elizabeth. The younger woman didn't come up to the mansion all that often, normally she would go to the gatehouse before Emily moved off the grounds. On the few occasions that she had been here she was always very polite. "Emily is waiting in the parlor with Lila."

"Mrs. Quartermaine is joining us?" Elizabeth hadn't realized that. She looked down at her outfit, blue jeans, a sweater, and sneakers. "I didn't realize that she would be here."

Reginald just nodded as he escorted the younger woman to the front room.

"You're here." Emily came over and hugged her best friend. "Thanks for coming out to help."

"Like I would turn down an opportunity to help plan your wedding." Elizabeth scoffed at her friend.

"Grandmother and I haven't started yet." Emily pulled her friend over to the sofa. "I've got loads of ideas I want to share with the two of you."

"Hello Elizabeth." Lila smiled at the younger woman. Emily spoke often of the young woman and Lila was happy that her granddaughter had such a good friend. "I'm glad you could join us."

"Hello Mrs. Quartermaine." Elizabeth said trying not to fidget. She really wished Em had mentioned her grandmother would be here. Elizabeth would have dressed nicer. She had only ever met Lila once before, and that interaction had been brief. Elizabeth had met Carly for lunch at the Port Charles Grille. Lila had been there when they arrived. Seeing the older woman Carly had gone over to say hi and introduced Elizabeth. During lunch Carly had mentioned coming out to the mansion often to have tea. Emily often talked about that as well. It sounded lovely.

"Have a seat dear." Lila smiled hoping to put their guest at ease. During his last visit with her, a couple of weeks after Valentine's Day, Jason had mentioned that he and Elizabeth were now dating. The light that came into his eyes thrilled Lila, she had been patiently waiting for her grandson to bring Elizabeth to the house ever since. Lila was preparing to start dropping hints when Emily mentioned Elizabeth was helping to plan the wedding. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know one another better.

"Thank you." Elizabeth took a seat next to Emily.

"I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to properly meet before now." Lila started the conversation. "Emily often speaks of you."

"Emily speaks of you as well." Elizabeth said trying not to blush. The truth was that coming to the mansion made her nervous. While none of the Quartermaines she had spent time with, which was only Alan and Monica, were mean they represented serious money, and Elizabeth didn't think she would fit in. So she stayed away. Jason got along with them, but didn't spend much time here either, and she spent most of her free time with him.

"Okay." Emily said looking between the two women. She knew Elizabeth was nervous so getting started would be good. "I want to be a June bride."

"That's a good time frame." Elizabeth commented pulling out her phone. "Father's Day is on the 21st so we should avoid that."

"Father's Day is on the 15th this year." Emily corrected.

"You want to get married this June?" Lila asked a bit surprised.

"Emily that's three months from now. That isn't enough time to put together a wedding as large as this one will be. Plus all the available venues will be booked. I know your family owns the Port Charles hotel, and your cousin's husband owns the Metro Court, but that probably isn't going to help you." Elizabeth knew most wedding spaces were booked a year in advance.

"Actually Dante and I were hoping to get married in the rose garden and have our reception at the arboretum." Emily looked at her grandmother who could make both those things happen. "Dante and I have been dating for four years now, neither one of us wants to wait any longer than this summer to be married. This wedding isn't going to be an over the top affair. AJ did that. He had like seven hundred people at his wedding. Mom got it out of her system. We were thinking one hundred people at the most." Emily further explained.

"The garden is yours." Lila placed her hand over her granddaughter's. "I will need to call about the arboretum, just because I sit on the board does not guarantee you will get what you want." The older woman warned.

"We are open to any Sunday in June, except Father's Day. July will work too." Emily said trying to be flexible since she was setting such a tight schedule.

"If you have an evening reception then what you want will probably be easier to achieve." Lila suggested.

"A formal evening wedding." Emily smiled wide. "That would be amazing."

"As for your plans about a smaller affair, be ready to stand your ground. Both Monica and Edward will push for something bigger." Lila warned. She would help Emily keep things small, but ultimately this was a battle the young doctor would have to fight mostly alone.

"What about the dress? That takes the longest time." Elizabeth wasn't trying to be a downer, but she was being a realist. Her friend wasn't going to shop off the rack, that wasn't how the Quartermaine's did things.

"Chloe said she could make that happen." Emily had already made that call. "Same with the bridal party gowns. You are going to be my maid of honor right?" Emily looked at Elizabeth.

"Of course." Elizabeth was thrilled. "Thank you."

"You're my best friend, I'm not going to ask someone else to stand beside me." Emily bumped shoulders with Liz. "Grandmother Chloe has ideas about a gown for you as well."

"I will call her." Lila hadn't seen her cousin in some time. It would be wonderful to catch up.

"So we need to handle flowers, music, menu, cake, guest list, invitations, and incidentals." Elizabeth thought that was still a very daunting list. "Maybe we should hire a planner?" She suggested.

"Nonsense." Emily said grinning. "The three most amazing women in Port Charles are in this room, we can do this."

"Then we had better get started." Lila said smiling.

"Elizabeth would you take notes?" Emily requested.

"That is why I brought a pad." Elizabeth held up the paper. "Where would you like to start?"

"Food." Emily said pulling a list of her favorite restaurants that did catering.

* * *

The three women worked steadily for an hour making notes about who to contact for what service. Figuring out what items were missing from the list they had, and bringing the event into focus. Elizabeth was going to be working with Carly on the Easter events this year so she was making notes of vendors who would be helpful there as well.

"That's my pager." Emily was on call and had hoped to get through the afternoon without having to go in. The pre-internship program at the hospital was a demanding one, but she loved it. "Let me call the hospital. They probably have a procedure I can sit in the gallery and watch." Emily called in and by her frown it was clear she was leaving. "I have to go in. Maybe we can all meet another day this week."

"If I am not with Carly, or Jason, I'm all yours." Elizabeth offered.

"I'm generally free most evenings." Lila smiled as Emily kissed her cheek before rushing out.

"I'll just clean up the papers and get out of your hair." Elizabeth said quietly.

"If you don't have to rush off, I'd love it if you stayed for tea." Lila offered. "I would like to know you better. Not through Jason or Emily's eyes, but through my own."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "I'd like to get to know you better as well."

"Fantastic. Reginald!" Lila called for the butler.

"Yes ma'am." He appeared quickly.

"Please ask Cook to set up tea service for two." Lila instructed. "The rose tea set please." It was one of Lila's favorites.

"Right away." Reginald left to do just that.

Lila looked over at Elizabeth who had finished stacking Emily's papers. "So Elizabeth tell me about yourself."

"Well, I grew up in Colorado." May as well start at the beginning.

"That is a beautiful state, I've not been in years." Lila used to travel more, and missed it.

"Me either. I moved here for high school. I stayed with my Gram, Audrey Hardy." Elizabeth guessed Lila knew her grandmother.

"I haven't heard that name in years. Audrey is living in California now, correct?" Lila had not been more than a social acquaintance of Steve and Audrey, but Alan and Monica were close with the couple."

"Yes, near my sister Sarah. She is the only one of us who has children, and with Sarah being a doctor my Gram is helping her. Plus the weather is better for her health wise." Elizabeth explained. "My Gram moved my freshman year in college."

"Is that when you met Emily?" Lila wanted to know.

"I met Emily in my junior year, we had the same math class. She was struggling a bit and I offered to tutor her. We hit it right off." Elizabeth smiled remembering that. "It was nice to have a friend. I can be a bit of an introvert, so I wasn't a social butterfly."

"Being an introvert is not something my granddaughter struggles with. She amazes me with how brave she can be." Lila was so very proud of Emily. "Would you mind telling me how you met Jason? He can be stingy with details." Lila said in mock exasperation.

Elizabeth laughed. "Jason can be a man of few words."

Lila could see the same light in Elizabeth that she saw in her grandson. "Here is tea."

"Shall I pour?" Reginald inquired.

"I can if you like." Elizabeth offered.

"Elizabeth will, thank you Reginald." Lila said before he walked out leaving them to it.

"This tea set is beautiful." Elizabeth took in the ornate rose pattern on the china.

"My grandmother left it to me." Lila brought it out for special occasions.

"Milk?" Elizabeth saw the small pitcher.

"Just a splash please. Help yourself to some of the pastries." Lila said doing the same.

"Thank you." Elizabeth got herself set up taking lemon and rock sugar in her tea.

"So I was being nosy, and you were about to satisfy my curiosity." Lila said poking fun at herself.

"Emily introduced us. I was helping her study at the college library one night, math again. It was the last semester before I graduated, and Emily started medical school. Jason came to pick her up. I waved and started walking to my apartment and he called me back." Elizabeth told Lila. "He said it was too dark for me to walk home alone, and told me to get in the car. Told me." Elizabeth repeated.

Lila laughed out loud. "That is very much Jason." Her grandson was a lot like Edward in they tended to give orders when they should make requests. Jason was doing better now, Edward was not. "You got in the car?"

"I did. It was really dark." Elizabeth laughed. "So Emily and I studied together every night for the rest of the semester, and Jason picked us up most nights. It was during spring break that we had our first real conversation. Emily went to Mexico, and I went to the library to support one of my favorite professors who was on a book tour. It late when the event wrapped up, and when I walked out Jason was waiting."

Lila heard the puzzlement. "That surprised you?"

"Yes it did." Elizabeth said smiling softly. "His sister wasn't there, so I didn't expect to see him." Emily had mentioned Elizabeth's plans to her brother.

While Lila knew how big her grandson's heart was, it was not a side he showed to people he didn't know well. "I'm glad he did."

"Me too." Elizabeth said softly.

"So you have a sister Sarah?" Lila would move away from Jason for a bit.

"Yes ma'am. She's a doctor, so is my brother Steven. And my parents." Elizabeth explained.

"Yet you became a teacher?" Lila wondered how hard it was to buck the family trend.

"It's my calling. I love teaching." Elizabeth was proud to be a teacher.

"It's a fortunate soul who can do the thing they love." Lila said smiling. "How did your parents take that news?"

"They were fine with it. I think they were more surprised that Steven and Sarah wanted to be doctors." Elizabeth shrugged. "They didn't expect us to follow in their footsteps. My parents did not hide how much work is involved in what they do."

"Teaching is hard work as well." Lila wouldn't let Elizabeth sell herself short.

"But I love it." Elizabeth repeated.

"Your last name is Webber correct?" Lila asked her guest.

"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth sipped her tea.

"That is Flemish in origin if I'm correct." Lila said giving it some thought. "Genealogy is a hobby of mine. I traced the Morgan name back ten generations, and the Quartermaine name back twelve." She said proudly.

"I don't really know anything about my family history. It would be interesting to find out." Elizabeth would give it some thought.

"I'd be happy to help you." Lila thought it would be a wonderful way for them to spend time together. "There is nothing more delightful than discovering the rogues in your family tree. That is where Jason gets his spirit. The Morgan family is rich with rogues, pirates, and horse thieves." Lila said with a mischievous grin. "Generations of bad boys. Has Jason told you why he is a Morgan and not a Quartermaine?"

Elizabeth began to suspect that Lila was a bit of spitfire. "Yes, he has." They had gone on a long bike ride and were resting when he told her about the accident with AJ that changed his life, and by extension everyone else's. Morgan had been his middle name and he liked it so when he dropped Quartermaine he went with that. It wasn't until later that he learned it was his grandmother's maiden name.

"Would you like to see some pictures of Jason when he was younger?" Lila rarely got to share her memories of her grandson with anyone.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. She would love to see pictures of Jason as a baby, but wasn't sure she should without his permission. He didn't really like to think about the person he had been. "If you don't mind I will wait until after I discuss it with Jason. I don't mean to give the impression that he is controlling, but I very much respect his feelings on the matter of his past. I think it would be best to wait until he is ready for you to share that with me." Elizabeth explained.

Lila couldn't help but smile at that. Jason had found the perfect place for his heart. "I understand. I'll show you pictures of Emily then. Because an opportunity to embarrass my granddaughter should never be missed."

This time it was Elizabeth who laughed.

* * *

Jason was surprised when Elizabeth asked him to pick her up from the mansion. He had dropped her off hours ago, and she said that Emily was going to drive her home. He parked in the drive and walked around to the terrace. Peeking inside he saw Elizabeth and his grandmother sitting side by side looking at a book. Guilt hit him hard when he realized he should have brought his girl to the mansion before now. While Elizabeth didn't expect a formal introduction his actions did not show how important she was to him. He opened the door and both women looked up. "Hi."

"Jason, come join us." Lila invited. She didn't want him getting away too quickly.

"Hi." Jason said looking at Elizabeth and smiling as he sat next to her.

"Hi." Elizabeth responded smiling back. "Your grandmother was showing me pictures of Emily when she was younger."

"She's going to be thrilled." Jason said with a voice laced with sarcasm. "Some of her haircuts were a bit strange."

"I hadn't realized Emily was so young when the Quartermaine's adopted her." Elizabeth said looking at the smiling baby.

"She was one, I was five, and AJ was nine. Neither me nor my brother quite knew what to do with Emily at first, we wanted a puppy and our parents came home with her. But she quickly grew on us. So we decided to keep her. " Jason grinned. While he didn't talk much about the other Jason, he had wanted to learn more about his siblings as children. He would never have those memories back, but he liked hearing his grandmother talk about those years.

"Would you like for me to send for some coffee for you Jason?" Lila asked her grandson.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Jason always used his manners with his sister, mother, and grandmother. "Did you get much wedding planning done?"

"We made a start, but have a lot more to do since Em wants to get married this June." Elizabeth passed along. She nor Jason noticed Lila watching them. "So we are going to meet as much as possible this month to nail all the details down, and then get moving on them."

"Aren't you helping Carly too?" Jason said frowning.

"Yes. Why are you making that face?" Elizabeth giggled.

"Because I'm selfish." Jason smiled at his girlfriend. "I planned on hogging you all to myself. Now I find that my one of my best friends, and my sister are interfering in my plans. I can't have that."

"There is plenty of me to go around." Elizabeth said looking at him with her big blue eyes. "Sharing is an important skill."

"I have all the skills I need." Jason pouted. "What I'm not going to have is time with you."

"I will speak to you every day." Elizabeth promised. "Even if it's just a phone call."

"Can I pick you up from school?" If he did that then he would be guaranteed to see her even if it was for a short period of time.

"Jason Morgan are you offering to carry my books home?" Elizabeth flirted some.

"Yeah." Jason laughed, he was really gone.

Lila just beamed watching them.

"Well?" Jason wanted an answer.

"Sure, it will save Milo from having to drive me." Elizabeth had gotten a new co-worker this week. The youngest Giambetti now worked at the school as a gym teacher. With a degree in Physical Fitness he was actually qualified to hold the job, and it kept a guard in the building with Elizabeth. "I'm sure not having to chauffeur me around will do wonders for his social life." Already several female staff members were vying for his attention. One came right out and asked Elizabeth if she was dating Milo. She had passed along the cover story that they knew each other in college and were just good friends. Which lead to the staff member trying to pump Elizabeth for information on how to catch Milo's eye before anyone else did.

"Good." Jason leaned in and kissed Elizabeth not caring that his grandmother was in the room. His coffee arrived and he took a sip. "So have you ladies been doing anything else?"

"I've been getting to know Elizabeth a little bit better." Lila told Jason. "I figured if we became friends, it would keep her from running screaming from the house after her first family dinner."

"I've heard about them." Elizabeth admitted. "It's one of the reasons I never came up to the house before now."

"My girl is smart and pretty. Just like my grandmother." Jason said paying both women compliments.

"Rogue." Lila said nodding at Elizabeth.

"Indeed." The petite brunette agreed.

"Let's look at some pictures of Edward and I when we first began courting." Lila suggested. "That way Jason can drink his coffee."

* * *

They left the mansion at four-thirty, because the family would be home soon, and Jason wasn't really in a visiting mood. He did ask Elizabeth if she wanted to stay, if she had said yes he would have agreed. As much as he liked his family, he needed to take them in small doses unless he had prep time. Elizabeth had said they could go. She was smiling wide as they left because his grandmother asked her to come back next week for a visit, just the two of them. It was clear that Lila approved of Jason's choice.

"Your grandmother is amazing." Elizabeth settled into the car. She would be glad when the weather warmed up and they could go out on the bike.

"She is. I'm sorry I didn't introduce you before now." Jason said looking over quickly.

"Don't be. It's a big deal to take someone home to meet the family. I wasn't expecting her to be there today. I thought it was just going to be me and Em." Elizabeth told her boyfriend. "I'm going to strangle your sister because I'm pretty sure she did this deliberately. With a bit of warning I could have dressed nicer."

"You look great." Jason instantly protested, He loved her in jeans. Loved that she had no problem dressing casually. High maintenance women were annoying.

"Thanks." Elizabeth blushed a bit. Compliments were not something she was used to receiving. "Your grandmother offered to show me pictures of you when you were younger."

"What did you think?" Jason often felt like an inferior model when Jason Quartermaine was brought up.

"I declined. I told her when you were ready for me to see them I would." Elizabeth explained her thinking on the matter. "I won't like him more." She saw how he tensed when his younger years were brought up. It was why she always steered the conversation in a new direction when Emily or Monica did it. To want to share what they knew about Jason was normal, but it couldn't happen until he was ready.

"JQ was pretty amazing by all accounts. I heard a lot about him after waking up from my coma. My therapist was the one who finally told my family to stop bringing him up." Jason said as they pulled into the garage at the Towers. He was cooking for her tonight.

"You're pretty amazing." Elizabeth unlocked her seat belt and slid closer to Jason. "You're smart, kind, funny, hot, and mine. I don't want him."

"Yours?" Jason said unbuckling and shifting to face Elizabeth. "I like the sound of that."

"You better." She said pulling him closer for a soft kiss. "I'm different too." The car was an odd place for this conversation but they needed to have it. "I was a different Elizabeth before I got hurt. Maybe you would have liked her better." She said drawing the parallel between their lives. "It was hard for me to connect with my family for a while after too." Elizabeth's voice got soft.

"I don't want to change a thing about you." Jason said not liking to think about what she had told him. But he got what she was saying. That shared experience of having your life change in an instant was one of the reasons she understood him so well. "If you'd like to hear about JQ its fine."

"Honestly I would. I'd like to know all the parts of you." She wanted him to see that she would still choose him. "When you meet my parents they will tell you stories of Lizzie."

"Lizzie?" Jason repeated.

"That was my nickname growing up. It was well earned." She said laughing at the terror she had been growing up. "You will be glad I'm different."

Jason stopped her. "I adore this version of Elizabeth." He wanted that clear. "But I will never be happy about what happened."

"I didn't mean it that way." Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him again. "So what's for dinner?" It was time to think of happier things.

"I found a recipe online." Jason grinned. "With Brussel sprouts."

"Not if you want to get any more kisses tonight." She hated them and he knew it.

"You are so easy, I'm making halibut. Sonny gave me a recipe." Jason linked his fingers with hers as they walked to the elevator. "I also picked up some chocolate mousse for dessert." He was looking forward to spending the evening with just them. With shared friends they had more nights of socializing, which he didn't mind, but nights alone were his favorite.

"That will get you kisses." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Why do you think I picked it up?" Jason pulled her close as the door closed. "I think we should practice now for later."

"I always tell my students that if you don't use a skill you will lose it." Elizabeth said looping her arms around his neck.

"Words to live by." Jason said gently kissing her as the elevator started to ascend. He was going to spend the rest of the night spoiling his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Hopping Along the Bunny Trail

"You're really good at this." Carly said impressed. If Elizabeth didn't love her job so much then Carly would offer her a position in Deception's PR department.

"I've done this before." Elizabeth said laughing. "This is a lot like events and fundraisers we have at the school. I'm a pretty organized person, and this stuff comes naturally to me."

"Experience is a plus. I suck at things like this. Social things." Carly didn't always get along with other people. She had been a raging bitch when she first arrived in town. As a result she burned a lot of bridges. Falling in love, finding her place, and becoming a mom had really mellowed her.

"You just need more practice. Besides, there is huge difference between planning and hosting. You notice I didn't volunteer for that." Elizabeth grinned.

"Lila is perfect to host brunch after the Easter egg hunt. And I only have to get through Saturday night." Carly told her friend. "How are we getting the eggs stuffed?" The Port Charles Easter Eggstravaganza was an annual event. The egg hunt was the final and most anticipated event that ushered in spring to the upstate New York town. It was free so that any child in the area who wanted to attend could do so.

Every year a different company sponsored the fun filled weekend and this year it was time for Corinthos Morgan to have its turn. Since Carly was Sonny's wife she was expected to have a prominent role in the festivities. Meaning she was supposed to plan them. Not a skill she had. Hiring a party planning firm would be a public admittance of that. Carly didn't like to admit she couldn't do things. Luckily Elizabeth had offered to help.

"Volunteers. I'm giving extra credit to students in my English classes for helping out, some of the other teachers at the Prep are doing the same. I'll fill some, and Emily said she would help." Elizabeth explained. Rounding up help hadn't been at all hard.

"I'll help too." Carly had no problem with that.

"Good. We are thinking about a thousand little plastic eggs." Elizabeth wanted every child to have a chance to get enough eggs to fill their baskets. She also didn't want to deal with real eggs. Since some eggs would not be found, that was just a reality of egg hunts, there was no need to have something that would spoil.

"Wow." Carly laughed. "That should do it. I'll see if some of the guys want to help with the prep."

"The more the merrier." Elizabeth picked up the clipboard. "So on Friday night we have the opening game of the Port Charles Buccaneers, followed by the free Eddie Mane and Eli Love concert that night." The local minor league baseball team always kicked things off with an afternoon game with discounted tickets. "Saturday we have open houses at all the local museums, as well as the Gala at the art museum that night." The proceeds benefitted the Pediatric AIDS fund at the hospital.

"Who are you wearing?" Carly wanted to know.

"Chloe Morgan Jacks. She gave me a discount on the dress." Elizabeth refused to let Jason pay for it. "Since I'll be in the paper." It was a given since she was going with a member of the Quartermaine family.

"I'm wearing her too. She makes the best gowns." Carly was excited to don the gorgeous creation.

"That she does." Elizabeth got back to the schedule. "Sunday is the brunch at the Metro Court benefitting the local animal shelter. Then the egg hunt, followed by a picnic in Jefferson park or the Tea hosted by Lila at the Port Charles hotel, which benefits the local women's and children's shelters." Elizabeth tried to plan this so that everyone could participate in as many events as possible. Nothing was pricey and many things were free due to local sponsors like ELQ.

"This is going to be amazing." Carly was proud to be associated with this. "I told the reporter about you."

"What?" Elizabeth said surprised.

"I didn't do this alone. Hell, Elizabeth I didn't even come up with most of the ideas." They had started planning right after Valentine's Day. All the time spent together had really allowed them to get to know one another better. Carly was thrilled to have a new friend. "I wasn't taking credit I didn't deserve."

"You didn't have to do that." Elizabeth wished she hadn't done that. She liked being in the background. Although dating Jason meant she got more press exposure than she wanted.

"Yeah, I did." Carly felt Elizabeth didn't know her own worth.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said and then grinned. "You still have to give the welcome speech at the gala though."

"Believe me I know." Carly said rolling her eyes. "What else do we need to do?"

Elizabeth picked up her clipboard, and they set about handling the last of the details.

* * *

Jason hated going out of town for business, but as a full partner he couldn't expect Sonny to do this alone. What sucked about this particular trip was that it was over night. So instead of having dinner with Elizabeth, and then maybe making out some after, he was sitting in his hotel room staring at the television waiting for it to be time to have dinner with the heads of several other families. He could hang out in Sonny's room, but right now he wasn't very good company. No need to force that on the guys.

Jason flopped back on the bed so he was now staring at the ceiling. He missed his girl. Because she was helping Carly with the last minute details of the upcoming events they had been reduced to talking on the phone in the days before he left. It had been four whole days since he saw her in person, and he didn't like that one bit.

It wasn't like he saw her every day. They both had work, and friends. Not only was Elizabeth helping Carly, but she was also helping Emily plan her wedding to Dante. His sister didn't want to wait, so they were having a June wedding, which meant they spent most of March making decisions. Jason's job could always be counted on to interrupt scheduled time together, but since officially becoming a couple a week after Valentine's Day they never went this long without seeing one another.

If he didn't watch it he was going to start pouting soon.

There was something to look forward to though. Elizabeth was spending the entire weekend at the penthouse. He recalled that conversation and had to smile. They had gone for a bike ride and were at Vista Pointe when they talked.

"_I want to ask you something." Jason started._

"_Sure." Elizabeth loved being on the back of his bike and she loved the time they spent together after the rides even more._

"_I was wondering if you would stay at my place the weekend of the egg hunt?" Jason watched as she bit her lower lip and looked away. "Elizabeth?"_

"_I'm not ready for sex." Elizabeth said quietly wondering if Jason was tired of waiting. Six days after their romantic dinner she had told him why she didn't celebrate Valentine's Day. She had also told him that sex was not something she rushed into. More than one guy had ended things with her because of how slow she moved in that area. The two guys she had slept with each had to wait six months. She and Jason had been going out for almost two months, but hadn't made it past kissing and touching. He was probably getting impatient._

"_I'm not asking you for sex." Jason gently brought her face back to his. "You said you needed to go slow. Which means I need to wait for you to be ready, for you to tell me you are ready. I agreed to that, and I haven't changed my mind. You can stay in Emily's old room." Jason explained. "With us going to so many events it is easier to have you staying with me, plus Saturday night we will be out late. And all those are excuses, I just want you close." He ended on a smile._

"_Are you sure you're okay with the pace we are moving at?" Elizabeth had to ask._

"_If all we did was talk for a year before anything happened that would be enough for me. I have no problem waiting for you." Jason said cupping her cheek and rubbing his soft skin of her cheek. "Now if you want to kiss on me some while you are staying over that's fine."_

"_I'll keep that in mind." She turned and kissed the center of his palm before looking back at him and smiling._

She had agreed to stay over and he pretty much floated back to the bike.

Jason looked at his watch, the dinner wasn't for another three hours. "Francis meet me at the elevator." He said sitting up and grabbing his shoes. Another downside to being out of town, he had to take a guard with him where ever he went.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Francis asked his boss.

"I need to go shopping." Jason told his friend.

"So you felt the need to make me suffer too. Johnny likes to shop." Francis said busting Jason's balls. "Or did you want someone who was pissed enough to shoot you when you asked."

Jason grinned at his friend. "No, I wanted someone with experience in what I'm shopping for. It was either you or Sonny. I really like Sonny, but he has god awful taste in jewelry. You give Kelly really nice pieces."

"Yeah he does. That's because Carly prefers weight over clarity." Francis said as they walked out of the hotel. "Large and shiny are her standards." Francis liked Carly, but her taste tended toward the gaudy. "Where are we going?"

"Four blocks over." Jason said as they set off. He didn't have to say anything else. Francis had grown up in New York and knew the city like the back of his hand. He knew what store was four blocks from the hotel.

"You should have called ahead and made an appointment. That way you don't have to shop, you just sit in a private room and they bring you stuff to look at." Francis told Jason.

"Why do you think I got to the elevator after you? I called and told them my grandfather recommended I come over, instant appointment. Also guaranteed privacy, I don't want this getting out." Dropping Edward's name wasn't something Jason normally did, but today it worked out well.

Francis held the door and let Jason go in first.

"Welcome to Tiffany's can I help you?" A clerk greeted them.

"I have an appointment." Jason replied.

"What are we looking at?" Francis wanted to know, although he already had a suspicion.

"Rings." Jason answered as they walked further into the store. He wanted Elizabeth to know he was serious. Something pretty on her finger should do just that.

* * *

"Okay, I think that is everything." Elizabeth muttered to herself as she packed her suitcase. One of the benefits of a teaching at a private school was the extended breaks. Not only did she have all of next week off for spring break, but she had the following week as well. Today they had a half day which afforded her the opportunity to come home and pack for her weekend at Jason's. It was good thing they opted to skip the ball game because she had packed, unpacked, and then repacked twice. Saturday night and the tea on Sunday were the only two outfits she was positive about. Everything else she kept second guessing. "Close the damn bag already." Elizabeth muttered doing just that.

She hadn't ever spent the weekend with a guy before. Both her other relationships that progressed to the point where they included sex had been in college, and didn't even involve staying all night. Elizabeth had been upfront with Jason about not being ready for sex, but she hadn't told him why. After waiting for her to be in a space where intimacy was something she felt she was ready for, her boyfriends both broke up with her not long after.

Because she sucked at sex.

She had trouble relaxing, and ended up lying there like a lump. Her first boyfriend had been kind about it, her second not so much. Jason was going to find that out eventually, but it wasn't going to be this weekend. Maybe if the universe was kind by the time they got there she would have found a way to not freeze up after taking her clothes off.

The doorbell rang and she went to the intercom. "Hello?"

"Hey." Jason said from down on the front steps.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and buzzed him up.

* * *

They had a great day Saturday going to the events they were interested in. They had stopped and talked with friends they ran into and just had a leisurely day together before coming back to the penthouse to get ready. Since she was wearing a designer gown Chloe has arranged for Elizabeth to have her own personal glam squad get her prepped. After what felt like an eternity of being fussed over she was ready.

"Hi." Elizabeth came downstairs and got a look at Jason in his tuxedo. "Wow, you look so handsome."

"And you are stunning." Jason came over and took her hand. She was in blue and it made her eyes look even deeper.

"Thank you." Elizabeth blushed. "Chloe did an amazing job." They had sat and talked. Afterwards the designer had decided that Elizabeth should be in clean lines, with her petite stature too much volume would be overwhelming. And Chloe wanted the dress to be red. Which Elizabeth shot down, so they had gone with royal blue instead.

"I have somethings for you to wear with your dress." Jason picked up, and opened, the velvet box that was on the table.

"Jason." Elizabeth said blinking at the diamonds inside.

"The pieces belong to my grandmother. She called and asked if she could send them. I hope you don't mind that I said yes." Jason had been surprised at the request. He understood this was his grandmother's way of saying she approved of Elizabeth. "She spoke with Chloe and picked these out with you in mind." Jason explained.

"They are beautiful, and I would be proud to wear them. That was very generous of Lila. I will be sure to thank her tomorrow." The Quartermaine matriarch would not be attending this evening. That Lila made this offer humbled Elizabeth.

Jason put the flower shaped white gold and diamond necklace on for her, and then watched as she added the flower shaped diamond earrings before donning the triple strand of diamonds around her wrist. "Grandmother asks that we take a picture this evening and send it to her."

"Absolutely." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Shall we?" Jason asked holding out his arm. The limo was downstairs waiting.

* * *

"You look stunning!" Emily said coming over and giving her friend a hug. "And tall." She added laughing.

Elizabeth laughed too. "That red is divine on you. It sets off your ring very nicely."

"Yes, it does." Emily said holding up her hand and showing off her ruby and diamond engagement ring.

"We've seen the ring already." Carly said as she joined them.

"It's too nice not to show off again." Emily said smiling at her friend. She didn't get to wear her engagement ring all the time. So yeah she flashed it when she got the chance.

"You look beautiful Carly." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Thanks, but I think we all know who is going to be turning heads tonight." Carly said taking Elizabeth hand and twirling her friend. "Chloe killed it with that blue. The jewelry is perfect too."

"It's Lila's. She loaned them to me for the evening." Elizabeth said proudly.

"When it comes to good taste it doesn't get any better than Mrs. Q." Carly adored Jason's grandmother.

"Are you ready to speak?" Emily asked Carly.

"No. I think after a couple of bottles of champagne I will be." The blonde joked. "I tried to bribe Elizabeth to do it, but her damn morals got in the way."

"What did you use?" Emily asked her friend.

"A week on the island." Carly thought that was a great bribe.

"You should have gone with chocolate." Emily advised.

"Would that have worked?" Carly asked looking over at Elizabeth.

"Sadly, yes it would. Especially if you used truffles. I'm weak." Elizabeth said grinning.

"I'll remember that the next time it's our turn to plan this event." Carly looked at the crowded room. "Is it too late to run? Because I can haul ass in heels."

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiled. "But Emily and I will wave to you from our table."

"Bitch." Carly said laughing.

"Yup." Elizabeth responded. "I'm gonna go get my guy." There were a lot of people here and being closer to Jason would calm her nerves.

"Let's all go get our guys. That way we can keep them out of trouble." Emily suggested.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Jason asked as they waved to their friends and then walked into the penthouse.

"I did. I love dancing with you." Elizabeth told him.

"I love anything that gives me a reason to hold you close." Jason said leaning against the door.

"Will you help me take off the necklace?" Elizabeth asked softly. She could feel the energy between them shifting somewhat. This happened often when they were alone.

"Sure." Jason walked over and unlocked the delicate clasp letting his fingers linger on her skin. He felt her tremble some before she turned to look up at him. Unwilling to hold back, like he had been doing all night, he leaned down and took her mouth in a sensual kiss. She opened for him and his hands cupped her face as he took the kiss deeper.

Elizabeth put her hands over his wrists and let her tongue mate with his. Jason was an excellent kisser. Something she let him know. Not a lot of the guys she dated liked kissing, or were very good at. Jason very much enjoyed the way her mouth felt beneath his, something he didn't hesitate to tell her. Moaning in pleasure she sucked in a breath when he pulled his lips away and placed his forehead on hers. She licked her lips savoring his taste and he growled.

"You are killing me Elizabeth." Jason said on a harsh whisper.

"We could go upstairs." She said quietly. Maybe it would be better to get this first time over with. All first times were awkward right?

"We will." Jason said looking into her blue eyes. "And I would love to have you stay in my room tonight." Last night she slept down the hall. "But we can't make love." He could feel her trembling harder, and not all of it was the kiss. She was rushing and he knew it.

"I'm ready." Elizabeth trusted him.

"I'm not." Jason said a bit self-consciously. He would put the reason they had to stop tonight on him.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked surprise that he was putting on the breaks.

"I've been drinking tonight. Scotch." Jason told her.

"You aren't drunk." Elizabeth pointed out.

"No, but I'm feeling it." Jason grinned. "I want to be completely sober when we are together the first time. But I'd like to hold you tonight."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip, she wasn't sure she would be brave enough to go forward in the morning.

"If you change your mind tomorrow, its fine." Jason said pushing a stray curl behind her ear. "There's no rush."

That was when she knew he knew she wasn't really ready. "Thank you." She stepped forward and let him hold her. "I'll go get my night gown." Elizabeth told him as she removed the rest of the jewelry.

"I'll meet you upstairs." Jason told her. He was glad they were waiting, a thought that made him laugh. He wanted his ring on her finger before they took that next step. With his grandmother's jewelry away he put the box in his safe before heading upstairs. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be the best night's sleep he ever had in his life.

* * *

"How is it going?" Jason came up and stood beside Elizabeth.

"Good, the kids are finding lots of eggs." She smiled up at Jason. He was in a suit today because once the egg hunt was over they were going to Lila's brunch. Right now they were watching the kids crawl all over the private gardens at the arboretum.

"The guys had a lot of fun stuffing the eggs." Jason grinned at her. They had set aside a room at the warehouse for the activity. Some eggs had candy, others had stickers, and some had silver dollars. Three special eggs had tickets in them and those kids got the large Easter baskets on the registration table. If the tickets weren't found then names would be pulled from the basket the registration forms were in. "They had more fun eating the little chocolates. I swear we ended up having to buy twice as much as was needed. I think Johnny ate several pounds all by himself."

"Who is in the bunny suit?" Elizabeth had been delighted when the large furry bunny strolled onto the grounds.

"Cody." Jason grinned.

"Did he volunteer?" Elizabeth asked laughing.

"No, he lost the straw pull." Jason said putting his arm around his girl's waist. This morning waking up with her soft little body curled into his had been heaven. In one night she had soured the thought of sleeping alone ever again. "I gave him two extra vacation days, because the guys are never going to let him live this down."

"The kids are loving it." Elizabeth pointed out where several kids were waiting to have their picture taken with the bunny. She leaned into him and put her head on the spot on his shoulder that seemed to be made for her. Last night when they got into his bed she had been amazed at how well they fit against each other. Sleeping in his arms was something she hoped to do again soon. Maybe they could even make love the next time, because this morning she had indeed changed her mind.

"Did you look for any eggs?" Jason teased.

"No." Elizabeth grinned. "I did take a few pieces of candy from the registration dish. "It's Easter you have to have at least one piece of chocolate."

"Yeah, you do." Jason watched as Carly officially ended the egg hunt. Any child who had less than ten eggs would have their baskets filled from the reserve they had on hand, but from where he stood it didn't seem to be an issue. The little baskets they had handed out earlier where brimming with the colorful hollow plastic shells. "Let's head over to the hotel." He wanted to beat the rush.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said letting him lead her away.

* * *

"This was the best weekend ever." Elizabeth smiled at Jason as they stepped off the elevator. "I'm sad to see it end."

"Me too." Jason admitted. These types of events were actually fun with Elizabeth by his side. "We'll get your things and I'll drive you home."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Elizabeth asked walking into the penthouse. She wanted more time with him.

"Absolutely." Jason stole a kiss before letting her go.

"Jason!" Elizabeth laughed at the large silk egg sitting on the coffee table. "What is that?"

"I think the Easter bunny came." Jason had Milo drop this off for him. "Maybe you should open the egg, and see what he left you."

"I haven't had a visit from the Easter bunny in years." Elizabeth said pulling Jason to the couch. "I wonder what's inside." She carefully opened the latch taking a moment to admire the egg. It was beautiful and could be used again. "Truffles." Elizabeth laughed pulling out the bag of round treats.

"Anything else?" Jason asked as his heart starting beat just a bit faster in excitement.

"Peanut butter cups, dark chocolate." Elizabeth grinned. "My favorite."

"Funny how he knew that." Jason watched in anticipation. "Is that all?"

Elizabeth peeked inside. "Chocolate covered sea salt caramels." She said in delight lifting the box from the egg and pausing. Her eyes flew to Jason's before looking in the egg again. With a shaking hand she put the treat on the table and reached into the egg to remove the Robin's egg blue box with a white ribbon.

"Open it." Jason urged, hoping she liked what he had selected.

Elizabeth looked at the box for a moment before pulling the ribbon. Carefully she removed the lid and tipped over the box so that the velvet box inside fell into her palm.

Jason took it from her and opened the lid. "Will you wear my ring?" He asked with his heart in his throat.

Elizabeth simply hadn't seen this coming. She looked at the ring, it was stunning. "Are those swans?"

"Yes. It's called the Swan Ring." Jason told her waiting for an answer. "Swans mate for life." While this was not an engagement ring, he was making his intentions pretty clear. He was falling in love with her, and had no intentions of fighting it.

"They do." Elizabeth said on a sigh. She held out her hand and Jason slipped the ring on her finger. The diamond in the center flashed its fire, and she smiled at him. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." And his, the ring announced to the entire world that she had a guy who adored her. Jason smiled understanding that she was feeling the same emotions he was, her acceptance of his ring told him that. He leaned forward and she met him half way for a sweet kiss. This was only the beginning, and he couldn't wait for what came next.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


End file.
